


Security

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: They really need to buff up security, there's hardly anything to keep a scientist with a chip on his shoulder from getting revenge





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Just a potential backstory for Flug

“Your security is pathetic, by the way.” Flug spat at the heroes.

They never should have let a villain get anywhere near their HQ, let alone run around infecting every electronic he could get his hands on with a virus.

Now, here they were. Flug standing in their central control room, the heroes surrounding him, one a pile of ash as his feet. He’d once considered a disintegration ray pretty uncreative. But it had it’s uses, he must admit. To his left a sudden red light washed into the room while the main computer made the loud bing noise of ‘you cannot make that action right now’.

“That won’t do anything.” Flug called, not taking his eyes off the Commander. It was a stupid name, Flud decided. He hadn’t even chosen it for himself, the public had seen him bossing other heroes around and decided he was their ‘Commander’. “Did you notice something was wrong, or did I have to catch your attention first?” he asked.

The Commander narrowed his eyes slightly, not moving. He still kept his shield up, protecting himself, Viper (who was looking at him in the way that meant he was attempting to hypnotize someone), and the newbie Flug didn’t actually know the name of. Zap or something.

Weighing his options, Flug turned the gun to where the only female member of the team was still smashing away at the keyboard, defenseless. Nyra tensed, freezing while the gun was aimed at her. That wouldn’t keep her from being shot, really.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” the Commander barked. “Or I’ll punch you into _orbit_.” he threatened.

“Empty threat, John.” Flug mused, watching the tension build in the Commander's shoulders. “I wonder what would happen to Martha if I were to suddenly disappear. Actually, perhaps one of her _sons_ would be first, they spend so much time away at work, don’t they?”

“What did you do to her?” the Commander barked, taking a step forward.

“Nothing. Yet.” Flug answered. Nothing at all really, he was bluffing. But the Commander never could take that risk with families.

“What do you want?!” the Commander snapped, getting closer. “Who _are_ you.”

That made Flug pause.

“You don’t recognize me. The sound of my voice, nothing?” he asked slowly. That made him feel something a little more than the burning hatred in his gut. “Okay, how about I jog your memory?”

“Computer!” Flug called, raising his voice to the ceiling. This function should still work. He was pretty sure. “Self scan, identification. Access code, 800097, 29.”

A blue light appeared from the ceiling, scanning him from top to bottom before blinking green.

_Recognized. A007, Hero name ‘Data’._

The Heroes visibly flinched back at that information, looking at him in complete shock.

“Data? What… what happened to you, we thought you were-” Nyra cut herself off, her hand moving to her mouth while her eyes flicked to his head. To the bag. “When did-”

“Nyra.” Commander warned. He took another step towards Flug, in arms reach now. Any closer and his gun would pass right through the forcefield. Wouldn’t be much help then…

“Data, we can still help you.” He offered, voice softening. If he really thought that would work on Flug- “Whatever… they did to you, made you think. You don’t have to do this.”

He paused, musing it over. “Actually… there’s one thing you could do to help me.”

He leaned forward himself, sticking the gun past the shielding and pulling the trigger. In a blinding flash, Commander was gone. Good thing he had thick goggles. “Die.”

Before he could move, something slammed into his side and attempted to wrench the gun away from him, Flug jerked, face to face with Nyra as she brought her fist back, moving to hit him.

Moments before her fist connected with his bag she stopped.

“Can’t do it, can you Mary?” he asked, before pulling his own fist back and slamming it into her nose, knocking her back. Maybe in another time, he would have felt guilty about hitting a girl.

“Stay away from her!”

Flug didn’t even look, simply holding his gun up and firing randomly to his right. “Shut up Evans.”

From the sound of the floor crumbling, he knew he missed. There wasn’t time to think about that however, when Nyra was coming back for him. It didn’t look like she’d pull her punches this time.

Flug did the last thing she’d expect. He dropped to the floor, causing her to stumble right over him. Flug stuck the gun in her side, pulling the trigger point blank. He was thankful for the bag covering his mouth when the dust fell onto him.

He heard a slam, attention darting to the balcony. _Fuck_. They might be at the top of a skyscraper, but Flug knew from experience Viper could survive a fall like that and walk away.

Before he could make a move towards the open doors, a burning fire raced through his veins, forcing a shout of pain from him as he dropped the ray gun.

He could hear footsteps getting closer, cursing himself as he shivered on the floor. Right. He’d forgotten about Zappy. He pushed himself up onto his arms, looking at the approaching hero.

“What now?” he asked. “Kill me for what I’ve done? Take me to jail?” He shrugged. “Just don’t stop some long winded speech about how you won’t let their memories die in vain. I promise you, I _will_ sneak out while you do.”

Zappy grabbed his shirt, yanking him close. Flug couldn’t keep a scared squeal from escaping him at the movement. So much for looking cool.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t burn you to a crisp.” Zappy asked, voice low and rough. So, the first option then. Flug shrugged.

“Because I can do this.”

He grabbed the spare gun from his belt- palm sized, had enough energy for one shot- and jammed it under Zappy’s chin, pulling the trigger.

Maybe it was because of Zappys powers, or becouse of how little energy the thing had, but it only managed to turn the upper third of his body to dust. Still, Flug fell back to the floor, grabbing his ray gun and darting to the balcony.

He could see a small crater on the street below, but no sign of Viper. He sighed, slumping over the balcony and pressing the ray gun to his forehead. He was shivering now, the adrenaline that had been pumping through him this whole time finally wearing off.

For the first time, it _really_ hit Flug what he’d just done. He breathed out slowly, tapping his fingers on the railing. He hadn’t really thought he’d ever be able to go through with this- it really was a pathetic security system. He’d _told_ them they needed to get an upgrade, time and time again, and did the listen?

Flug was half sure if he walked back into that room the heros would all be brushing themselves off. It just didn’t seem _real_. He pushed himself back up, taking a moment to steady his hands before turning to return inside. He might as well-

He ran smack into a chest clothed in black and red.

Flug stumbled back, smacking into the railing and bracing himself before looking back up.

“Black- Black Hat, sir?” Flug asked in shook. What was-

“You know Flug.” Black Hat began, interrupting his thoughts. “I might not mind when you wander off for a bit, but I _do_ pay some attention to what you’re doing.”

He tilted his head. “Imagine my… _surprise_ when you reveal yourself as a former hero. Normally, I would cut my ties with such a potential risk, but,” a wide, tooth filled grin crossed his face. “You proved your true colors, didn’t you?”

Flug shivered a little. “Oh, um, t-thank you sir.” he flinched internally. Fuck. He’d just… impressed? His boss, he thinks. Now was not the time to stutter.

“Oh, and proved the usefulness of a nice little invention to add to my catalog.” Black Hat’s gaze fell to the device Flug still held.

“One thing first.” Black Hat added, snapping his fingers. With a rush of shadows, Viper appeared tied up on the ground. “You still need to take care of our little friend here, don’t you.”

Flug glanced at the struggling hero, than the gun, and back to Black Hat.

“You said you’d, um, that you’d like to sell this sir?” he paused a moment, licking his lips and trying to steady his voice again. “Than wouldn’t it be beneficial to get footage of it in action?”

Black Hat laughed, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, I like the way you think sometimes, Flug.”


End file.
